


Milk

by bringbaekexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, OML, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, also no this isnt plagarism i have an account on aff that im reposting from, but i also kinda like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: "Your legs look like cake.""Eat me then."





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> sigh.

_You didn't have anything to say and that was the end_

_I also didn't have anything to say, and that was the end for us_

_The moments before are still so clear_

_\-----_

"So you're just gonna walk out and be done with our relationship?"

Kyungsoo stares into Chanyeol's eyes, and turns back around and heads to the door. "It was never a relationship anyway," he mumbles while walking out the door. God only knows where Kyungsoo will disappear off to, and if he'll even come back. If he had children, he'd be the perfect rolling stone. 

"Damn it," Chanyeol breathes as he looks around the room. "Damn it all to fucking hell!" Kyungsoo always wins arguements because he always chooses not to speak.

_\-----_

_The summer sun is hot_

_My entire body is heated and I'm dizzy_

_\-----_

Chanyeol, on his knees, looks up at Kyungsoo and swallows around his dick. If there's something he can do well, it's giving head. "Fuck, baby. I love the way you look choking on my cock." Yeah, as if he hasn't heard that one over a million times. 

"Do you want a reward from Daddy, baby?" 

Chanyeol looks up with his most innocent face, pulls off slowly from Kyungsoo's dick, and blinks, saying "Yes Daddy."

Kyungsoo hoists him up from his knees and pushes him on the bed. "Face the headboard, baby," and Chanyeol knows  _exactly_ what's going to happen. He turns around and sits up on his knees, waiting for Kyungsoo to make his move.

It seems like he sits there for an eternity until he feels the first puff of hot air hit his back. " _Daddy_ ," he moans as Kyungsoo continues to lick lower down his back and toward his hole. No matter how many times he's been through this routine,  _this_ , is his weakness.

\-----

_I'm a bit light headed,_

_I drink something cold_

_\-----_

Chanyeol watches closely from the other side of the bar. He sees Kyungsoo whispering into some broad's ear as he gulps down his beer. 

Tragic. 

As if some ugly bitch could ever replace Chanyeol. Kyungsoo always claims to be done with him then always comes back. Tragic indeed.

"Whiskey on the rocks please."

"Coming right up sir."

\-----

_This world is lazy,_

_But my heart is boiling,_

_Who will know about this?_

\-----

"Chanyeol? What the fuck is wrong with you? Put the knife down!"

Chanyeol cackled darkly. "Put it down? Oh but baby, it feels so good in my hands!" 

When he knows Kyungsoo can't leave him anymore, and the knife is stained red, he goes to the kitchen and pours himself some cold milk. 

He wonders how long they'll take to figure out.

\-----

_The scars of love keep hurting_

_It won't get better, it just gets worse_

_What to do, what to do_

_What to do without you?_

\-----

He can't do this.

Kyungsoo's body has been sitting in his bedroom closet for days now, rotting. 

He regrets everything.

He wanted Kyungsoo to stay by his side, share his warmth. Now he's naught but a corpse.

Wait.

Chanyeol can still be with his Kyungsoo, with his baby. With his only love. 

He goes into the kitchen one last time, pours himself some milk, slumps over, and dies on the counter.

\-----

_My milk, I pour it on my burned heart._


End file.
